The present invention relates to manufacture of electrical component such as a battery or an electrical double layer capacitor.
In the past, a battery where ions migrate between electrodes, called a polymer gel battery and which has an ion conductive polymer layer arranged between the positive electrode structure and the negative electrode structure is known. A typical method for manufacturing this battery is as follows: P(VdF-HFP), i.e. a copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and propylene hexafluoride, dibutyl phthalic acid (DBP), silica particles, and acetone are mixed together and turned to paste-like state. This paste is coated on positive and negative electrode structures. A separator is disposed between the positive and the negative electrodes which are arranged at opposed positions and are integrated by heating and pressing. Then, DBP is extracted using an extraction solvent and is washed. A liquid electrolyte containing ion conductive salt is penetrated into it, and a battery is prepared. However, there have been problems with this method; specifically, in that the liquid electrolyte containing ion conductive salt is not easily penetrated into a polymer layer rapidly and evenly, preventing the production of a battery of good quality.
The present invention aims to provide an electrical component, in which ions migrate between electrodes and which can provide a higher efficiency.
The present invention also aims to provide an electrical component, in which ions migrate between electrodes and which ensures higher safety.
Also, the present invention aims to provide a battery or an electrical double layer capacitor, which provides higher efficiency.
The present invention also aims to provide a method for penetrating the liquid electrolyte into ion conductive polymer layer both evenly and rapidly.
The present invention provides a method for manufacturing an electrical component where ions migrate between electrodes, said method comprising the steps of: forming an ion conductive polymer layer; dissolving ions on an electrode material layer of at least one of electrode structures, said one of electrode structures comprises an electrode material layer formed on a current collector; arranging a pair of electrode structures at opposed positions; and accommodating the electrode structures in an accommodation unit.